


A Petal's Kiss

by animehead



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is incapable of just shutting up and appreciating a bit of romance here and there, and now his breath smells like roses because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Petal's Kiss

The petals feel soft against his skin, barely there, like a butterfly ghosting along his forehead. His eyes are closed, fingers splayed, resting against the sheets below him. When the flower glides down his face, and flutters along the bridge of his nose, he opens his mouth, only to have it filled with a deep, red, rose.  

Sputtering and sitting up, Aomine shoves Kagami’s hand away and rubs at his tongue with his fingers. “What the hell? Why would you put that damn thing in my mouth?” He shouts, blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

“It’s your fault, dummy. I told you just to lie there and be quiet.” 

“I don’t see why we have to do this anyway. Can’t we just fuck? If I wanted to eat flowers, I would have stopped somewhere and gotten a salad.”

Kagami grips the rose’s stem in his hand and points it at Aomine. “You don’t have any brains at all, do you? Haven’t you ever heard of romance? You don’t have to act like an animal all the time.”

“Animal?” Aomine scoffs. “You’re the one named Taiga.”

Kagami lets out a frustrated growl, and then pushes Aomine back down to the bed. “Look. Just shut up and let me do this, okay?” 

Aomine thinks to protest, but the look on Kagami’s face makes him decide against it. He closes his eyes once more, grumbles softly when Kagami picks back up where he left off. The rose—which is slightly damp now—glides along his lips, past his chin, and down his neck. 

He resists the urge to roll his eyes when Kagami takes a moment to caress one of his nipples, circling around it, petals gently grazing sensitive skin before moving over to the other one. It isn’t until the flower drags along his abdomen, brushes at the spot just above his navel, that he gasps and arches his back. 

“Damn,” Aomine breathes out, and Kagami smirks down at him. 

“See.”

“See,” Aomine repeats, his voice dragging the word, mocking Kagami like a second grader. 

“Shut up,” Kagami replies, and he continues to move the rose along Aomine’s body. Silky petals travel a path along one of Aomine’s thighs, caressing tender skin. Kagami draws invisible patterns there, marvels at the contrast between carmel and crimson. Before he moves to the other thigh, he hovers the rose just above the tip of Aomine’s cock, lets one of the petals just barely brush against it before immediately moving to the other thigh. 

The frustrated growl he receives from Aomine pleases him more than he cares to admit. 

“Kagami, come on,” Aomine demands. His hand reaches out, tries to grip Kagami’s red hair and guide his head to his cock. 

Kagami responds by pinching Aomine’s inner thigh with one hand, and knocking his fingers away with the other. “Shut up and be patient.”

“”I’ve  _been_  patient,” Aomine complains, hips jerking away from the sting in his thigh. “Stop fucking teasing me so mu—” His words are interrupted by a gasp, and replaced by a moan. Kagami’s mouth is wet and hot around his cock, and Aomine almost thanks him for finally getting on with it. 

Even with his mouth rising and lowering along the length of his cock, Kagami doesn’t abandon the rose. He keeps it in his hand, lets it slide up and down Aomine’s thigh like a paintbrush. The sensation is incredible to Aomine, a warm, wet mouth swallowing his dick, and a cool, dry rose caressing his skin. 

Aomine almost protests when Kagami finally removes the rose. He actually _does_  protest when his mouth follows. 

“Oi, Kagami. You’re killing me,” he whines, but it’s short lived when he feels the familiar sensation of slippery lube being slathered and smeared against his cock. 

He watches Kagami when thick, muscular thighs spread above him. There’s a blush on Kagami’s face and he insults Aomine, calls him an ass, tells him not to look. Aomine does look, of course. He couldn’t avert his eyes even if he wanted to. He loves watching his cock slide inside of Kagami’s ass, loves seeing him spread wide for him, loves seeing that pleasured, pained, and overwhelmed expression on his face. 

They’ve done this several times before, so Kagami’s not as tight as he used to be, not like the first couple of times when Aomine was afraid Kagami’s extremely tight ass would peel his dick like a banana. It’s good now. Kagami knows what he likes, knows how to ride him, how to lean down, grip his arms, force them down against the bed and rock his hips to a rhythm that only Kagami is capable of. 

Aomine lets Kagami have his way with him, doesn’t try to be the more dominant one. He’s content to let Kagami ride him, his ass squeezing Aomine’s cock. Lips, teeth, and tongue licking, biting and nipping at his own.  

Even with the pleasure surging through his body from each powerful rock of Kagami’s hips, Aomine is mindful enough to grasp his cock and stroke it. He has no particular rhythm for how he pumps Kagami’s cock, but he knows he’s doing it perfectly because Kagami keeps whimpering and moaning into his ear.

“Say my name,” Aomine says, and Kagami grunts and shakes his head. “Say it,” Aomine says again, his hand speeding up, making Kagami lose his rhythm and slam forward with erratic thrusts of his hips.  

“N-No way. Fuck you.”

Aomine snickers at that, uses his free hand to grip Kagami’s hip as he bears down on his heels and raises himself into the air. He rocks upward, driving his cock deep and hard into Kagami, making him fall forward, both arms on either side of Aomine’s head, gripping at the sheets. 

Aomine only manages a few thrusts like this before Kagami clenches around him and cries out, his cum spilling down Aomine’s hand and dripping onto his stomach. Aomine isn’t too far behind him, his breath coming out in loud, heavy puffs, toes tightly curled as he fills Kagami, squirting into him, cursing loudly, then softly, then one long utterance of the word, “fuck” moaned out like a spiritual chant. 

They stay like that until they’re practically glued to each other. Kagami is heavy, but his skin is warm and Aomine likes the feeling of their chests pressed flush against each other. They’re both quiet and sated until Aomine ruins the moment by burping and commenting on how it smells like hot dogs. 

When Kagami shoves a rose into Aomine’s mouth for a second time, this time it is actually is on purpose. 


End file.
